Words of confidence
by Sakuya217
Summary: Traducción. En tres distintos años y eras, tres chicos diferentes necesitan palabras de confianza en un asunto muy importante. Es gracioso como el destino trabaja a veces, porque si no fuese por él, estas palabras nunca se habrían dicho.


**Hola a todos! Bueno, como no tenía suficiente con intentar averiguar como seguir con mi otro fic (llevo dos meses de retraso -.-) decidí que sería divertido hacer una traducción. Es la primera vez que lo hago, así que si alguien se anima a leer el original y encuentra algún fallo o recomendación, será bienvenido :) Todos los reviews serán enviados a la persona que de veras hizo el fic, yo solo soy una intermediaria.**

**Y como es costumbre: Disclaimer.- Los personajes/instituciones/relaciones familiares/puestos/todo mágico o muggle reconocible no es mío, sino de J. K. Rowling ; esto está hecho sin animo de lucro, solo de fans para fans. La historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a Vitzy (link del original: www . fanfiction s / 8230057 / 1 / Words - of - confidence sin espacios). Mías solo son la alegria y experiencia de traducir, la ilusión al haberlo leido y las ganas de compartirla.**

**Disfrutad ;)**

* * *

_**Agosto de 1977, Valle de Godric**_

James miró fijamente el acolchado pergamino en frente a él. Tres pares de ojos siguieron su propia mirada cuando una placa cayó del sobre que contenía la medalla y los pergaminos.

-No, en el nombre de Merlín – dijo Peter en un bajo y estrangulado tono de voz. Remus levantó cuidadosamente la pequeña placa, con la forma del escudo de armas de Hogwarts, y despacio (como si estuviesen en una película muggle con un gran efecto dramático) le dio la vuelta. Los cuatro chicos la miraron, en la placa había dos iniciales: _**PA**_

Durante unos segundos se produjo un silencio sobrecogedor y entonces Sirius dejó salir un grito de alegría:

-¡Jamsie, te han gastado oficialmente la mejor broma! Premio Anual, os lo dije. Hay que contárselo a Gideon y Fabien. Estarán impresionados – Sirius rompió a reír, pero James no levantó la vista.

-No es una placa – murmuró.

-Vale, es suficiente Cornamenta, cuéntanos como te las arreglado para hacer eso – dijo Peter divertido.

-¡Os lo estoy diciendo, yo no he hecho esta placa! Quizás fue vuestro _ídolo_ Gideon quien la hizo – espetó James, aunque un poco irritado.

Remus sonrió con suficiencia a Sirius, quien intentó patear a James.

-Bueno, no pueden haber sido los hermanos Prewett, esa es una lechuza oficial de la escuela; solo los profesores tienen acceso a ellas durante el verano – habló Peter, observando la altiva mirada del ave.

-Obviamente, alguien está tratando de gastarme una broma. No hay forma de que Dumbledore haya podido hacerme Premio Anual – Sirius y Peter asintieron inmediatamente.

–Y yo sé otra razón por lo que esto es una broma – dijo Sirius brillantemente. Los tres lo miraron expectantes – Bueno, sabemos que es una inocentada porque, por supuesto, nuestro colega Remus acaba de conseguir su insignia ¿cierto? – finalizó palmeando su espalda. Remus no hizo caso del molesto brazo de Sirius.

-Eh no, recibí mi placa de perfecto como siempre. No venía ninguna de Premio Anual – dijo decidido, con un leve tono de resentimiento en su voz.

-Aunque eso me recuerda otra cosa – dijo Sirius, no muy afectado por el ligero cambio de humor de Remus – ¡No puede ser una lechuza de Hogwarts porque es tarde! Las lechuzas _nunca_ entregan las cartas tarde. Mi propio tío creó la regla cuando era director – dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

-Para ser exactos, hay una razón – dijo Remus, mirando la carta de James – dice que la anterior lechuza de la Profesora McGonagall se perdió. Era nueva – leyó en voz alta.

-¿Qué se perdió? – repitió James incrédulo.

–Ey ¿cómo ha podido pasar eso?¡La Mansión Potter no es difícil de encontrar! – exclamó Peter.

-Es un pájaro, imbécil – respondió Sirius, tirando de la oreja del "imbécil".

-Bueno, esa seria la única explicación válida si realmente fuera de Hogwarts y ya hemos discutido lo absurdo que es eso – dijo James malhumorado – No puedo creer que alguien se las haya arreglado para hacerme esto a mí. A _mí_. ¿Os dais cuenta de cómo afecta esto a mi reputación?

-¿Qué reputación? – preguntó Sirius inocentemente y James rodó los ojos.

-No puedo creer que alguien haya intentado burlarse de mi – masculló otra vez, cogiendo la olvidada cerveza de mantequilla y pegándole un trago.

-Bueno, no puede contar como que te han pillado realmente si no caes en ello y no te pones esa placa falsa – dijo Peter razonablemente, mientras era empujado por Sirius, que saltaba sobre James, queriendo arrebatarle la botella de las manos. Remus seguía leyendo la carta.

-Eh, Cornamenta, hubiese sido mejor si se tratase de una broma. Habría hecho menos daño a tu reputación... – La voz de Remus se fue apagando mientras giraba el pergamino y realizaba un sencillo hechizo revelador. La parte posterior del pergamino brilló un momento antes de que el escudo de armas y el lema de Hogwarts se materializase sobre la superficie.

-¡Jesús! – exclamó Peter.

-¿Jesús? – repitió Sirius, claramente tratando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse de Peter.

-¿Qué? Mi padre es un muggle – dijo a la defensiva.

-¿¡Pero qué!? Eso significa que realmente soy Premio Anual – dijo James, su rostro mostraba su pesimismo.

-Ya, es un poco extraño... quizás los Dementores lo estaban poseyendo mientras tomaba la decisión – dijo Peter, como si realmente considerase la idea.

-Quizás los Dementores te estén poseyendo a ti – replicó James irritado.

-Quizás Dumbledore comió mucho de ese pastel de roca de Hagrid y no pudo evitar que McGonagall se riese de nuestro Jamsie – dijo Sirius, siguiendo el extraño juego del "quizás".

-Quizás Dumbledore se cansó de ser estricto y eligió a James porque ama nuestras bromas – añadió Peter.

-Oh, callaros vosotros dos – ordenó James lanzando su placa recién adquirida sobre uno de ellos.

-No, no, no – dijo Sirius meneando el dedo en la cara de James – Esta es la insignia del poder. ¡No la tires como si fuera solo plástico!

-Pero Canuto, _es_ solo plástico – dijo Peter.

-No, joven y necio Colagusano. Esta es la placa, la que nos dará libre acceso a los pasillos de Hogwarts por la noche. ¡No más castigos para los Merodeadores! – gritó Sirius, levantando el puño en el aire.

-Eres ridículo – le recriminó James.

-Oh, vamos Corn, seguro que puedes ver los beneficios de este puesto – aseguró Sirius, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Tiene razón. Puedes utilizar tu posición para promover los derechos de los nacidos de muggles y la creciente necesidad de Aurores – interrumpió Remus, con los ojos brillándole con pasión.

Todos guardaron silencio por un minuto, coincidiendo con Remus.

-Y puedes usarlo para librarnos de los problemas – añadió Peter, reiterando en la anterior idea de Sirius.

-Y eso – coincidió Remus. Sirius sonrió satisfecho en su dirección. Remus se encogió de hombros inocentemente, como si dijese: "bueno, soy un merodeador".

-Sí, sí; todo eso está muy bien, pero ¿por qué yo? – y volvieron al mismo punto.

-Te apuesto cualquier cosa, a que Evans también es Premio Anual – dijo Peter frotando sus mandos.

-Lo es – confirmó Remus. Con varias miradas curiosas sobre él, sintió la necesidad de explicarse – Me escribió. Pensó que yo también había conseguido el puesto.

La cara de Sirius decía "¿Ves? No era solo yo".

-Quizás el viejo Dumbledore sabe lo mucho que Jamie ama a la preciosa Lily y quiere darle un empujón – dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo a James.

-O quizás, quizás Dumbledore finalmente ha aceptado que el puesto debe ser para el mejor bromista de Hogwarts – dijo Peter palmeando a James.

James suspiró con exasperación ante el juego estúpido en el que sus amigos estaban participando.

-O quizás… - dijo Remus pensativo – quizás Dumbledore sabe que te lo mereces. A lo mejor ve algo en ti – finalizó, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Sirius y Peter pararon sus comentarios para sonreír ampliamente y con aprecio a Remus.

-¡Buen chico, Remus! – dijo Sirius, palmeando con fuerza la espalda de su amigo.

-Deberías haber sido tú, Lunático – dijo James bajito, mirando al lobo a los ojos.

Peter miró interesado la conversación entre los dos amigos.

-Nah tío, tú fuiste elegido. Y es una buena elección. Serás un excelente Premio Anual, porque realmente eres el mejor hombre para el trabajo.

Y como no había nada más que decir, los chicos cambiaron de tema.

_**Agosto 1981, despacho de Dumbledore en Hogwarts.**_

Cuando Bill se encaminó al despacho de Dumbledore, creyó ver a alguien, pero cuando pestañeó, no había nadie. Mantuvo su varita en alto, consciente de que una varita en el bolsillo podía ser la ruina de un hombre en un duelo.

Cerró la puerta despacio a sus espaldas y permaneció plantado en el suelo, escaneando con la mirada ante cualquier posible movimiento.

De repente se escuchó un suspiró y rápido como un rayo un hombre apareció delante de Bill, portando una especie de material plateado y transparente. Bill no pensó, solo movió su varita y pronunció el primer hechizo que le vino a la cabeza. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron tras sus gafas, así como su característica torcida, que se abrió paso en su rostro. Lo esquivó con facilidad, por su puesto, pero aún así se sorprendió de cómo desarmó a su oponente.

-¿Qué demonios? – gruñó Bill antes de mirar adecuadamente al hombre frente a él, sujetando dos varitas en su mano.

-No está mal, Weasley ¿Nunca has pensado en unirte a la Orden?

-¿Potter?¿No estabas escondido?¿Es eso una capa de invisibilidad? – preguntó Bill incrédulo.

-Sí, sí y sí; aunque te lo agradecería bastante si no se lo mencionases a nadie – dijo James asintiendo a Bill.

Bill sonrió y dio un paso adelante para recibir su varita de vuelta.

-Entonces ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Bill con un tono familiar.

-Solo un pequeño trabajo secreto, pero me dejé mi alianza aquí, así que volví a buscarla. No quiero que ciertas personas sepan a quién dedica exactamente el director su tiempo libre – dijo James, perdiendo su sonrisa, al igual que Bill, pero volvió a brillar inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez lo que Bill estaba vistiendo.

-¿Entrenando al equipo de Quidditch aunque sea verano? – preguntó James mofándose, aunque claramente lo aprobaba.

-Solo porque lo aprendí del capitán más estricto y mezquino de Gryffindor de toda la historia – contestó sonriente Bill.

-No era tan malo – dijo James despeinándose el pelo.

-Me hiciste _correr siete vueltas_ al campo solo porque estaba riendo mientras tu explicabas la táctica más aburrida posible – aseguró Bill, obviamente todavía molesto por aquello. James movió la mano, quitándole importancia.

-¿Entonces por eso por lo que estás aquí?¿Pidiendo permiso para usar el campo de Quidditch? – preguntó James, cogiendo uno de los adornos de Dumbledore.

-¿Qué? Ah no. Yo solo… bueno, vine aquí porque estaba confuso. No es nada, no te preocupes – dijo Bill rápidamente, agarrándose el puño.

-Bueno, definitivamente ahora mi interés es mayor – dijo James con persistencia. Bill rodó los ojos y accedió mientas colocaba un pequeño objeto metálico en la mesa. James lo estudió curioso.

Sabía lo que era, por supuesto, él había tenido una justo como esa cuatro años antes.

-Así que ahora son de metal. Yo tuve que apañármelas con una insignia de plástico – dijo James, recordando cariñosamente. Bill sonrió, aunque todavía estaba un poco estresado.

-¿No crees que te la merezcas? – preguntó James despreocupadamente, aunque parecía que había dado en el blanco. Suspirando, Bill se derrumbó sobre una silla próxima.

-Es solo que no lo pillo.

James elevó una ceja, esperando a que el chico continuase.

-¿Por qué _yo_? Hay mucha gente que él podía haber escogido. Esta es una gran responsabilidad.

-Tienes toda la razón – concordó James, cruzando sus pies y apoyándose en una pared de madera – con tu capitanía de Quidditch y el creciente poder de las Artes Oscuras, la responsabilidad seguramente será enorme – añadió James, completamente en serio.

-Bueno, exacto. Tú lo has dicho. Quizás Dumbledore estaba tan apresurado que no se lo pensó lo suficiente.

-¿Para eso estás aquí?¿Para decirle que estaba equivocado? – preguntó James suavemente.

Bill miró hacia abajo, pero asintió.

-Quizás Dumbledore sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Quizás el ve algo en ti – dijo James suavemente. Bill levantó la cabeza y estudió el rostro de James. No había signos de mofa o malicia. Bill se dio cuenta de que parecía que James hablaba por experiencia.

-Quizás todos somos soñadores – dijo débilmente Bill con sarcasmo.

-O quizás tú eres el mejor hombre para el trabajo y lo mereces – dijo James sonriendo a Bill.

-¿Palabras tuyas? – preguntó Bill, arqueando las cejas. James rió.

-Nah. Palabras del zorro de Remus [N/T: En el original decía: "wise owl Remus". Se le llama así a una persona inteligente, y está era la única equivalencia en español que encontré.]

-Ah, por supuesto – dijo Bill sonriendo también.

-Bueno, será mejor irse entonces. Lily tiende a entrar en pánico si estoy fuera mucho tiempo. No puedo culparla, con todos estos ataques – dijo James suspirando un poco.

-Bueno, es por eso que lucháis ¿no? – habló Bill.

-Sí. Eso es exactamente por lo que estamos luchando – respondió James, poniéndose la capa otra vez y haciéndose invisible para el resto del mundo.

Y como realmente no había nada más que decía, ambos, Bill y James, dejaron la oficina del director, perdido cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

_**Agosto de 2016, Shell Cottage**_

Cuando Bill llegó a la mesa del desayuno, Teddy todavía miraba la insignia y la carta frente a él. Bill lo saludó con un "buenos días", pero no obtuvo respuesta del habitual Ted Lupin, alegre y feliz. Notó la placa de forma única y se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que era. Después de todo, el también había llevado una tan solo unos años antes. De todas formas, no comentó nada.

-Tu abuela, Harry y Ginny siguen sin poder lograr un trasladador de retorno. Pero Scorpius y Narcisa volvían justo hoy – dijo Bill con tono familiar mientras bebía un sorbo de té.

Teddy siguió sin decir nada, lentamente miró a Bill, pero su mente estaba claramente en otro lado.

-Estaban preguntándose que tal lo llevabais los chicos y tú. Probablemente queriendo ver si la casa seguía en su sitio, con James, Louis y Freddy todos aquí al mismo tiempo – Bill rió levemente.

-Hmm – dijo Teddy, alcanzando roboticamente su taza de té, y por supuesto, tirando todo. Bill ahogó una sonrisa, pensando en la madre de Ted, mientras el nombrado trataba apresuradamente de arreglar todo con su varita.

-Victoire recibió también su carta. La han nombrado prefecta. Estaba entusiasmada – continuó Bill.

-Oh, recuérdame que la felicite – dijo Teddy, mientras sus orejas se ponían un poco coloradas ante la mención de la hija mayor de Bill.

-Y por supuesto James y Freddy también recibieron sus cartas. Los dos querían ir al Callejón Diagon inmediatamente. Molestaron un poco a los otros, fingiendo ser sorteados en sus casas favoritas una y otra vez – Teddy rió un poco.

-Si Harry y Ginny no vuelven pronto, no me importaría ir con Vic, y llevar también a James y Freddy – dijo suavemente. Bill asintió y por un momento comieron en silencio.

-Yo tuve una también, ya sabes – dijo Bill de repente y aunque Teddy sabía perfectamente que quería decir, preguntó de que estaba hablando. Bill solo elevó una ceja – no importa si estás preocupado por eso – aseguró con suavidad. Teddy suspiró.

-No estoy preocupado, realmente; solo confuso.

-Yo también lo estaba – dijo Bill, recordando el día que recibió su lechuza con la insignia de Premio Anual.

-Quiero decir, realmente no entiendo porque me han nombrado Premio Anual en primer lugar – dijo Teddy, sin escuchar a Bill realmente – Creo que solo me ha escogido porque no tengo padres y piensa que me haría feliz – supuso en un tono autocompasivo. Bill frunció el ceño y bajó su cuchillo, pero no pudo meter baza – podría haber elegido a cualquiera. ¡Diablos! Reece Parkinson de Ravenclaw habría sido una mejor elección. Él es el mejor en todo. Pero ella me escogió a mí. ¿Por qué?¿Por qué McGonagall haría eso? – exclamó Teddy, golpeando su té otra vez con los movimientos de su mano libre. Bill se esforzó por contener su risa. Era divertido como él se había sentido exactamente igual que el chico sentando enfrente a él, cuando había tratado de entender por primera vez por qué había sido escogido -¿Por qué yo? – se quejó Teddy lastimeramente. Miró hacia Bill con mirada suplicante, como si esperara obtener la respuesta al paradigma de su pregunta. Bill aclaró su garganta y miró directamente a Teddy.

-Te lo mereces – empezó Bill, pero Teddy estaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

-No lo hago ¡Ella solo se esta compadeciendo de mí! – exclamó.

Bill elevó una ceja en dirección al chico en frente a él.

-Te lo mereces. Minerva te eligió porque vió algo en ti. Quizás sabe algo. Quizás ella piensa realmente que eres el mejor hombre para el trabajo – continuó mirando a Teddy y por su parte Teddy continuó mirándolo también. Al final miró para otro lado, con una pequeña sonrisa creciendo en su rostro.

-Gracias, supongo.

-De nada – dijo Bill, palmeándolo en la espalda.

-He estado un poco melodramático ¿verdad? – empezó, algo avergonzado. Bill rió mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Vivo con tres mujeres ¡Los dramas ya no me asustan! – contestó Bill.

-Sabes... – comenzó Teddy, levantándose también.

-Suena como algo que un padre diría a su hijo – Bill se giró con una gran sonrisa en su cara - ¿Sabes quién me dijo esas palabras cuando me convertí en Premio Anual? – Teddy se encogió de hombros – James.

-¿Qué? – preguntó James confuso, obviamente pensando en el hijo de doce años de su padrino.

-El padre de Harry – dijo Bill suavemente.

-¿Así que el padre de Harry inventó esas palabras? – preguntó Teddy, sin entender el significado de esa revelación.

-Oh no, no precisamente – dijo Bill, su sonrisa se hacía más grande. Teddy se preguntó si su cara se partiría en dos.

-¿Entonces? – dijo al ver que Bill no continuaba.

-Fue Remus quien se lo dijo a James.

Los ojos de Teddy se abrieron como platos.

-¿Papá? – dijo con algo de incredulidad. Bill asintió, riéndose de la expresión de Teddy.

-¿Ves? Esas palabras han pasado de padre a hijo después de todo.

El pelo de Teddy cambió de color. Era un marrón arena. Su color de pelo de nacimiento. El color de pelo de Remus.

-Espero que papá estuviera en lo correcto entonces – susurró y Bill le sonrió con tristeza.

-Claro que lo estaba.

Y como no había nada más que decir, ninguno de los hombres dijo más sobre el asunto.

...

Ninguno de los tres Premios Anuales de Gryffindor se dio cuenta de la casualidad que era que Remus realmente hubiese podido arreglárselas para pasar el mensaje a su hijo.

Si la lechuza nueva de Minerva no se hubiese perdido en su camino al Valle de Godric, la carta de James nunca habría llegado más tarde de lo habitual y Remus nunca habría dicho esas palabras.

Si James no se hubiese dejado su alianza en el despacho de Dumbledore aquel día, nunca se habría encontrado a Bill allí, y las palabras de confianza que Bill necesitaba en aquel momento habrían sido tal vez de Dumbledore, y no de Remus, dichas a través de James.

Y si Harry y Ginny no se hubiesen quedado atrapados en Bélgica con Andrómeda y los Malfoy, Teddy nunca habría desayunado con Bill el día que había recibido su insignia de Premio Anual.

Es extraño como el destino actúa a veces ¿no?

* * *

**Y finit. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí, y ya sabeis, cualquier comentario sobre el fic o sobre la traducción (realmente lo necesito, quiero empezar a practicar el inglés, mi nivel anda por los suelos D: ) no lo dudeis ni un segundo!**

**Aclaración de la escritora (Vitzy): Es consciente de que la diferencia de edad entre Bill y James era de diez años, pero como todos, ha decidido adaptarlo por conveniencia.**

**Nada más que decidir, solo disfrutad del día y que la magia de Fawkes os acompañe!**


End file.
